Prisoner
by Vampire-MusicLover09
Summary: you're at the apartment talking to mama k. and james. kendall is taking you back to your house, right? probably strong T or really weak M. i'm not sure about the rating, so...Re-upload


Hola! This is my first story ever, so don't bite my head off. I'm a bit new to this, but want to improve. [RE-POST]

Although I wish I did, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

I/Me = you

_Italics = thoughts_

* * *

_**Prisoner**_

It was a beautiful day and I was at my boyfriend/fiancé Kendall's apartment. He was God knows where and I was talking to James [who was supposedly waiting on a date] and Mama Knight. In the four years we've been together, Mama Knight, Katie, James, Logan, and Carlos have managed to make me feel welcome and at home, like I finally belong.

"I'm glad you stopped by sis. We haven't seen you in a while," James smiled

"Wow, you still call me your sister? I'm not even related!"

"Of course we do! You're like family to us!" Mama Knight exclaimed

"Aw, I feel so special!" I smiled

"What are you doing later?" James asked

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll most likely be writing, drawing, and looking up online high school courses. Kendall should be taking me home any minute,"

"I wish you could stay," Mama Knight said

"I wish I could too, but I have to go home sometime,"

"Hey Princess!" Kendall whispered darkly in my ear

"Oh, hey Kendall,"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

Before I could say anything else, he'd stepped in front of me and hoisted me over his shoulder. I gasped loudly, clutching his shirt in my hands and he wrapped an arm around my thighs.

"Mama Knight, your son seems to be acting strange today!" I blushed, trying to see her through my hair

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take off with my prisoner,"

"Okay, but if she's injured, she won't be the only one in the hospital this year!" James joked

"You mean, you're not gonna save me from this madman?"

"Sorry; not this time, Snickers. If he hurts you, I promise to lock him in the dungeon," he smiled

On that note, Kendall proceeded up the stairs with me over his shoulder until we got to his room. He quickly closed the door and playfully dropped me onto his bed. I didn't have a chance to move because half a second later, he was hovered over me, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, don't I have a pretty prisoner! I wonder what your punishment should be…"

I uselessly pushed at his chest, making him smile wider.

"Maybe I should attack your face with kisses…mark you with a thousand hickies…tease you mercilessly…"

He looked into my almond eyes and kissed my forehead, nose, both cheeks, and finally my lips. It was brief. When it was over, I stared into his emerald eyes before play wrestling him on his king-sized bed. He let me win the first round, but for the next two, I was pinned quickly. I pulled him closer to me by his shirt and shot him an evil smile before running a hand through his soft blonde hair and giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"You're so cute, Princess," he said, kissing my nose

I wrinkled my nose and he chuckled at me. I looked at him in mock hurt.

"Well my bad! You're adorable, Bambi,"

I turned my face away from his, pretending it hurt my feelings. He moved so his chin rested atop my head and he kissed my hair. I turned my face and nuzzled into his neck, my nose brushing against his Adam's apple.

"Oh, I see! You just want to cuddle, don't you?"

I blushed and nodded my head slowly.

"Well, my little prisoner, that's not what's going to happen right now!" he smirked, an evil smile forming

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed and uncrossed my arms, successfully pinning them to the bed. I gasped and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. _Oh, how I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face! He thinks he can do whatever he wants…but I love his cocky grin. Ugh!_ He got his face so close to mine that I could feel his warm lips just millimeters away from mine. My hands twitched, aching to feel his hair between my fingers and close the gap between us, crashing our lips together. I groaned and bit my lip, impossibly widening his smirk.

"Gosh, I want so badly to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I blurted

"Impatient today, are we?" he smirked, blowing in my ear

_That jerk! Then again, he's MY jerk. I love that my jerk knows how to set me off, but in situations like this, it's painful._ I was reduced to squirming beneath him. I was desperate to run my fingers through his dirty blonde hair and feel his rough yet soft lips on mine. Sure, we'd teased each other before, but it's never lasted this long before. One of us would always cave, seeing the other in distress. I just wanted to feel some type of contact and I was practically suffering from lack thereof. It was almost painful. I could feel the heat of his body radiating onto mine, hear his deep voice in my ear, and sense his lips close to mine, but I wanted more.

"Relax, Cupcake." he whispered calmly, kissing my cheek

I instantly stilled my movement. _Oh yeah, I was definitely under his spell…and I honestly loved it._ He had me right where he wanted me. He peppered sweet butterfly kisses along my jaw line and chin, kissed all over my face, and kept eye contact until he finally kissed my lips. My eyes closing in bliss, I kissed back. Soft, passionate, and longing…He pulled away when I was breathless and I opened my eyes to see he was smiling down at me.

"You're so cute it shouldn't be legal," he grinned

"How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?" I wondered aloud

"I chose to be with you and you accepted," he smiled

"With a childish personality like mine, I'll accept almost anything,"

He kissed me again passionately. I returned the gesture and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between my lips. We moaned as our tongues made contact. It was then that I noticed our hands were intertwined and smiled. He mapped out my mouth, leaving not one inch untouched. His hands moved down along my sides, giving me goosebumps, and finally rested them on my hips. I could have rejoiced, loving that my hands were finally released. I kissed him harder, fisting and tangling my hands in his hair.

"Someone's excited!" he smirked into the kiss

I responded by tugging on his hair, making him moan. He bit and sucked on my bottom lip before running his tongue along the roof of my mouth. He moved down to kissing my neck and I turned/angled my neck every time he moved to a new spot. I was responsive to every movement he made. As he nipped, licked, and left love bites on my neck, his fingers were tracing over the tattoos I had on my right side, left shoulder, and just below my belly button. I bit my lip, whimpering and gasping as he continued attacking my neck. I was sure that his mom didn't need to hear her beast of a son devouring her "Kit Kat" as she sometimes called me. He pulled back to admire his work and kissed each mark he left. He bit his lip and kissed me sweetly before licking the shell of my right ear.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you," he whispered in my ear

He went back to biting my neck and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood when he sucked harshly on my pulse point. When I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled his face to mine, connecting our lips in a hot passionate kiss. He pulled away too soon to my dismay.

"You're so fucking amazing and I love you more than anything, but sometimes I wonder…why are you even with me?" he sighed

"I-"

Before I could really say anything, he gave me an open-mouthed French kiss. _That's a first!_ My right hand trailed down his bicep to grip his shirt. The kiss intensified as he moved his hands to my hair. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as his tongue worked wonders and his hands pulled on my hair. We froze when we heard throats clearing in his doorway. I turned my face to look at a wall away from whoever just caught us at such an intense moment. I was blushing an impossible shade of red.

"Woah Kendall! What were you trying to do?" James asked, grinning

"What did it look like?"

"Like you were trying to eat her face and ravage her neck," Logan smirked

"Then that's exactly what I was doing. What did you guys want?"

"We wanted to hang out with our sister, but it seems you're trying to devour her, so…" Carlos started

"Did you propose yet?" James asked

"Yeah, so **please** close the door,"

"Mama Knight wanted to know if she was staying for dinner," Carlos informed

"Yes, now go away!" Kendall yelled

"Okay, we're leaving," Logan said, his hands up in surrender

He closed the door and Kendall turned back to me.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, smirking

"Can we not do this, Kendall?"

"Why?"

"Now I feel all awkward, and what if they're listening by the door and-"

"It's fine, Baby. We can still cuddle if you want," he said, giving me a chaste kiss

"Yeah, I'd like that," I smiled

He lay down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled my face into his neck, placing a kiss to his Adam's apple.

* * *

**i posted this earlier, but changed a few things, so yeah. comment or not. i hope you enjoyed it. xoxoxo Vampire-MusicLover09**


End file.
